


Liquid Medicine

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cold, F/F, No Dialogue, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 19:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11789580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: Pearl knows the right amount of dosage for sickness and how to care for a human with such affliction. She still worries.





	Liquid Medicine

It began when Pearl called at an early time and heard Sheena's voice, which was crackling and achy with restraining coughs and mutated by congestion. She managed to reassure Pearl that she didn't have a fever and that the sickness would go away if she rested and took over the counter medicine.

Pearl nodded, and then remembered that Sheena couldn't see this over the phone, and said that she could call if she needed anything. When Pearl hung up she mulled over memories when Steven was sick. She had to remind herself that in human terms Sheena was an adult and didn't require assistance unless she asked or if her condition was truly horrible.

That didn't mean that later, when they were fighting a corrupted gem nearby abandoned train rails, that Pearl had it all together. Her mind was flipping through thoughts rapidly as she fought and she spontaneously remembered when Steven was so sick that he could barely move out of bed. It was a terrible time and when Pearl had the simultaneous thought of, "I hope that never happens again," and "What if that happens to Sheena?" she almost tripped over one of the rails. She regained her composure quickly and very soon the corrupted gem was safely bubbled away.

A few days later Pearl called again and found that Sheena's voice sounded much better. Sheena said that she could probably have visitors now and though Steven was looking at Pearl pleadingly she said no. It wouldn't be good if he got sick as well. But he was content with making a get-well card instead.

Some time later Pearl was standing at Sheena's door, holding a sheet of folded paper that smelled strongly of marker. Sheena answered the door in regular clothes, though a blanket was draped around her shoulders and she was holding a few clean tissues just in case. She invited Pearl in and led her to the living room.

Sheena asked if Pearl was worried. Pearl nodded but added that it was good to see that the sickness was almost gone. The conversation moved onto the card; Sheena laughed at the doodle of her cold as a green germ with a crown and titled "King Sneeze," and Pearl smiled at the drawing that showed everyone in Beach City cheering Sheena for defeating said king.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea for a long while. And then recently I actually got sick, ha ha. I'm feeling much better now, so no worries there.
> 
> When we get an official name for Mystery Girl I'll change accordingly if needed.


End file.
